Young Plumbers
Thanks for making Young Plumbers 2012's Featured Series! ---- Young Plumbers is a series created by Paperluigi ttyd about recruits who go to the Plumbers' Academy in order to be trained to form a Special Operations Team for the Plumbers. Unfortunately for them, the Magisters who run the academy have gotten into a whole net of problems due to the actions of their former leader, Lotin. With villains attacking the Academy constantly, can the recruits unite together to stop the mysterious Elite from ruining everything? Wait a minute. Title that is Young and then another word? Covert missions? Promo Art? Where have I seen this before? Answer: You haven't. Just because it's based off of Young Justice doesn't mean you have seen a show called Young Plumbers on Cartoon Network. The series was created on May 10, 2012, and within a couple of days many users had signed up to be in the series. On May 20, 2012, the first episode was released and due to its great reviews, was a success and allowed the series to continue. However, production was slow at first. Season 1, comprised of 18 episodes, had its finally released on August 27, 2012. Season 2 began on August 31, 2012, and ran through November 10, 2012, spanning 13 episodes and one crossover. Season 3 began on December 22, 2012 and concluded with the series finale on April 19, 2013. The series also has Comics, although these were rather short lived. Set 1 was comprised of 10 issues released from October 30, 2012 to November 25, 2012. Set 2 is technically still ongoing, as it stared on December 19, 2012 and has not yet finished, but it is on hiatus and it is unknown if it will ever be finished. A sequel was announced on October 14, 2012. The title was kept secret at first, but was eventually revealed on October 27, 2012 to be Young Plumbers: Generations. Set 12 years after the end of the series, YPG introduces a plethora of new characters, including Plumbers, allies, and villains, but also includes the old characters as well. It is started on September 6, 2013, when the first two episodes premiered. The series also has three video games, two of which are canon. The first video game is Young Plumbers: Into the Storm, which was confirmed on July 6, 2012 and was released on June 11, 2013. It takes place immediately following Season 1. The second canon video game is Young Plumbers: Rise of the Sentinels, confirmed on November 29, 2012 and not yet released. While Into the Storm is considered a side story, Rise of the Sentinels is directly related to the main story of the series. The third video game is an MMO currently going by the working title of Young Plumbers MMO. It was announced on July 7, 2012 and the release date is currently unknown. For an un-tabbed list of episodes, click here. Young Plumbers/Season 1|Season 1 Young Plumbers/Season 2|Season 2 Young Plumbers/Season 3|Season 3 Close|Close See here. __NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Sci100 Studios Category:Series Category:User Series Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Series Involving Users Category:Sci100 Category:Featured Series